Frozen Snow
by Obob
Summary: We see Tori's story, but nobody ever knew how he really felt. POV Tori. Pairings Torikana. oneshot


**a new fic! this ones just a oneshot, but i hope you enjoy! plz r&r!**

The curse is beyond extra forms. That's what I've realized. Even when someone accepts the challenge of the differences, they still get pushed away. It's better to be shunned. The cursed are their own comfort. The curse is the only world that exists for us anymore.

Others have tried. To understand, and share our pain, it has been tried. My beautiful Kana was one. The day she walked into my office to be my assistant, I knew she was different. From the first day, I longed to pour my heart out to her. She'd understand. I knew she would. Even now, her voice echoes in my head.

"When the snow melts, what does it become? It becomes spring!" Those words struck straight through my heart. Even though we may appear to be one thing, down below we are all something beautiful. That's what she told me that day. It was almost as if she knew.

Then she did know. She made me love her. I had no choice in the matter. It grew until I could no longer control it. I needed to hold her. One last happy memory, that's what I told myself. I'd be able to hold her once, then this would all be over. She surprised me though. The momentary shock was immediately over taken by worry.

"Fresh water or salt water?!? Which is it Hatori- San?!?" She frantically threw me in the bathtub, trying desperately to keep me alive. It wasn't the brightest move, but it told me her heart was true. I felt so bad for not having told her sooner. It was my own selfish pride that had held me back. I never realized how much she wanted me.

"Now I know why you'd never hold me." Was all she said. She understood. Now that she knew, I had nothing to hide. We carried on a relationship like a normal couple with the exception of the occasional 'poof'. We decided that we'd face Akito. We wanted to be married. Akito's rage at our decision was frightening. Before we could contain him, he'd grabbed a table and thrown it. The vase on the table smashed on my face, and a piece lodged in my eye. But the pain in my eye was less than nothing compared to the break that appeared in my heart then. The life I'd gained in the past few weeks had been dragged brutally from me.

"It's your fault if Tori- San goes blind, your fault!" Akito's words rang in my ears. He was wrong. Kana had done nothing wrong. But I couldn't blame Akito, either. The only one I could blame was me. It was my fault that Kana had gotten hurt. I should've known it would never work. The one who had stolen my heart couldn't blame me though. She blamed herself. The only thing worse than knowing I'd caused her pain, waswatching her destroy herself with blame she should not own.

"She wants to forget, Tori- nii." Akito told me. I couldn't decide whether I loved him for the truth of the suggestion, or hate him for the pain of it. But I knew he was right.

Waiting in that room for her was the longest moment of my life. I couldn't keep the tears from my eyes. I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't take her memories. But I had to. Desperation strangled my heart with a vice like grip. I sank to my knees, unable to support my own weight. A scream tore from my lungs, and echoed through the room. The raw agony that possesed my heart shredded every sense of happiness I'd ever known. The misery refused to lighten even the slightest. I gathered my strength, and struggled to stand. I had to be strong for her sake. I found my composure right as she walked through the door.

When the door closed, I felt my sanity leave. She looked so small and vulnerable. How could I not have protected this fragile creature? I had failed her when she needed me most.

"I love you, Kana." I heard myself say. "Please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Tori- San." Was her only reply. I looked at her tear stained face, and could control myself no longer.

"I love you." I cried as I reached for her. I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her. Our tears streamed together, and I could no longer tell who was crying harder. I was desperate for her, but I could only cause her pain. I pulled away, and placed my hand over her eyes. A flash erupted, and she fell back.

"Good bye, Kana." I cried myself to sleep that night, unable to discard the image of her being carried away from me, out of my life. With her warmth, she had reached into my heart, and melted the snow there. She'd found the spring beneath. Now my heart was frozen over again, and I wondered if ti would ever melt again. The freezing pain burned my heart, turning it numb. Would I ever be able to feel again? To love as I had loved? Only time would tell.

A few weeks later, I heard the news that a young girl named Tohru Honda had learned of our curse. For some reason, Akito had decided to let her live at Shigure's house with Kyo and Yuki. I prayed theat she wouldn't be hurt like my Kana, but I knew better. Those who triffled with the matters of the cursed would always have their hearts broken. Theat was the true curse. No one could ever break it. No matter how well I knew the truth, I prayed that Tohru would find the way.

"Be careful, Miss Honda." I whispered to the silent room. "Be careful."


End file.
